greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Fitrakis
Bob Fitrakis (born November 29, 1955) is a Professor of Political Science in the Social and Behavioral Sciences Department at Columbus State Community College, an attorney, reporter, Executive Director of the Columbus Institute for Contemporary Journalism/CICJ Books as well as the Editor of The Free Press (freepress.org). He has a Ph.D in political science from Wayne State University and a J.D. from the Ohio State University Moritz College of Law. An investigative journalist, he is the author of eleven books, through which he has won eleven major investigative journalism awards including "Best Coverage of Politics in Ohio" from the Ohio Society of Professional Journalists. He served as an international election observer in the 1994 presidential elections in El Salvador and was the co-author and editor of the report to the United Nations. Fitrakis rose to national prominence during the U.S. presidential election, 2004 and related 2004 U.S. election voting controversies by calling the first public hearings on election irregularities in Ohio and by filing a challenge in the Ohio Supreme Court to Ohio's presidential election results in the cases Moss v. Bush and Moss v. Moyer with three other attorneys. Fitrakis ran for Governor of Ohio in 2006 on the Green Party ticket with his running mate, Anita Rios. Together they garnered 40,965 votes for 1.02 percent of the vote.http://www.sos.state.oh.us:80/SOS/ElectionsVoter/results2006.aspx?Section=1841 See also * 2004 United States election voting controversies * 2004 United States presidential election controversy and irregularities * Greg Palast Books Fitrakis has authored or co-authored *''What Happened in Ohio? A Documentary Record of Theft and Fraud in the 2004 Election'' (with Steven Rosenfeld and Harvey Wasserman) *''How the GOP Stole America's 2004 Election & Is Rigging 2008'' (with Harvey Wasserman) *''Did George W. Bush Steal America's 2004 Election? Essential Documents'' (with Harvey Wasserman and Steve Rosenfeld) *''The Idea of Democratic Socialism in America and the Decline of the Socialist Party'' (as Robert J. Fitrakis) *''The Fitrakis Files: Star Wars, Weather Mods and Full Spectrum Dominance'' *''The Fitrakis Files: The Brothers Voinovich and The Ohiogate Scandal'' *''The Fitrakis Files: Schoolhouse Divided'' *''The Fitrakis Files: Spooks, Nukes and Nazis'' *''The Fitrakis Files: Free Byrd & Other Cries for Justice'' *''George W. Bush vs. The SuperPower of Peace'' (with Harvey Wasserman) *''Imprison George W. Bush'' (with Harvey Wasserman) Documentaries including Fitrakis *''A Little Light'll Do Ya" produced by Ecological Options Network *"American Blackout" winner of the Sundance Award, Cleveland and Columbus Film Festivals, produced by Ian Inaba, Guerrilla News Network *"Commander-in-Thief" produced by Tom O'Brien, TOB Productions *"Electile Dysfunction" produced by Penny Little *"Free For All" produced by John Ennis *"Got Democracy" produced by Ecological Options Network *"How Ohio Pulled It Off" produced by Charla Baker, Matt Kraus and Mariana Quiroga *"Stealing America Vote by Vote" produced by Dorothy Fadiman, Concentric Media *"The Right to Count: Democracy vs. Electronic Voting" produced by Richard Van Slyke *"Uncounted: The New Math of American Elections" produced by Dave Earnhardt, Earnhardt Pirkle, Inc. Links *www.fitrakis.orghttp://www.fitrakis.org *Bob's Fraudbusterbob bloghttp://www.fraudbusterbob.com *www.bobforohio.comhttp://www.bobforohio.com *www.electiontruth.orghttp://www.electiontruth.org References Fitrakis, Bob Fitrakis, Bob Fitrakis, Bob Fitrakis, Bob Fitrakis, Bob Category:Wayne State University alumni